


Every Day is Exactly the Same

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Advice, Bar fights, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Telemachus Rhade and Seamus Harper after yet another bar fight at Harper's place on Seefra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

itle: These are the Days  
Fandom: Andromeda  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Seamus Harper and Telemachus Rhade  
Rating: PG  
The title was inspired by the Nine Inch Nails song by the same name.  
Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. References events during Season 5 when the crew was stranded on the planet Seefra-9.  
Prompt: #43 punch, Table 3

 

"Everyday is Exactly the Same" by Karen

The first rule pertaining to bar fights that Seamus Harper ever learned was to avoid them.

It was good advice but when you owned the bar in question it did not always come in handy. The second rule was to keep the damage to life and limb to a minimum. The resulting damage to property was secondary.

Gauging when to cut off a very large and very bored and an increasingly disgruntled Nietzschean was a delicate science; a very delicate science.

"It would figure that anyone who's been marooned long enough on mud-ball of a planet for months with no way off said planet; one had to stretch out the hard and fast rules of the consumption of alcohol."

Harper popped his head up over the edge of the bar counter and narrowly avoided a streaking serrated bladed knife that arced over and past space where his head had been only seconds before.

The other rule about drinking and the serving of hard liquor was to know when to cut off your patrons who might have imbibed more than was strictly good for them.

Harper never would have believed that Rhade would have been the type to attempt to drown his problems in hard drink; Rhade was way too straight-laced, too much of someone who constant effort in order to strive for perfection.

Harper shook his head and moved aside again as a few more bodies were hurled in his general direction forcing him to relocated to a relatively clear space in the already crowded bar. Harper jumped aside as a few locals thought they might try tackling another target.

About the only good thing about a world where the only law was those who took it upon themselves to enforce their views on others; wait a sec; I can't find the bright side in this situation,' Harper griped aloud.

He sighed and then let out a small piercing whistle which brought Doyle out from the back of the taproom. To look at Doyle might appear as a small petite female human, but she was so much more than that.

But at the moment he simply did not have the time or the opportunity to admire his own handiwork for at that very instant a flurry of fists, knives and an assortment of other weapons came flying at him, forcing him to jump aside and often to deflect blows that were aimed at him. The one punch that Harper failed to see coming landed on his right cheek and he was momentarily disoriented, but quickly recovered.

Harper then reached down to his left side and fingered the outlines of his own knife sheathed at his side while Doyle took up a protective stance in front of him and stared down the belligerent drunks.

"You will leave him alone. Or you will have to go through me."

At that moment Rahde had managed to extricate himself from the melee and had sauntered over. "I would do as she says, gentlemen, unless you wish to further prolong the fight. There comes a time when the female is truly deadlier than the male."

"Thanks a lot, Rhade," muttered Harper under his breath. "Way to ruin the surprise."

Doyle glanced briefly at the two men, awaiting further orders.

"Stand down, Doyle," Harper finally said. "Why don't you get started on cleaning this place up."

Doyle nodded and turned around and headed back in the direction from which she had come.

"I am curious about one thing," Rhade said as he retrieved an overturned bar stool and plunked it down once more at the bar counter.

"Only one thing?" Harper exclaimed.

"More or less, and do not worry, I an not so incapacitated with drink that you will have to carry me home." Rhade grinned and added. "I could not help overhearing what you said about seeing no bright side in a lawless world."

"If it's any consolation, I think those guys who gave you that shiner was the 'law' around these parts," sighed Harper.

Rhade reached up and rubbed the skin around his left eye socket. "Remind to 'thank them properly the next time we meet. However, about Doyle. Why another android?"

"I had my reasons," retorted Harper in a clipped undertone.

Rhade held up one very large, very bruised hand in silent acknowledgment Harper's wounded pride and in some small measure, his pain.

Androids, or more accurately; the android avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant; the ship where they had both served on; had been very dear to Seamus Harper. There was still a great deal of rage and pain there and perhaps that might be reason for the creation of Doyle, at least in part only. "I understand; I think," Rhade said in an undertone.


	2. Hug or Head Lock

Title: Question: Hug or Headlock  
Fandom: Andromeda, general series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Seamus Harper/Telemachus Rhade  
Warnings: established relationship, Season 4-5 on Seefra  
Rating: PG  
Notes: This can be considered a companion piece to "Every Day is Exactly the Same" prompt #43 punch but it's not necessary to have read that one before reading this.  
Prompt: #38 hug, Table 3

 

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions. It is not mine.

"Question: Hug or Headlock" by karrenia

Rhade had been as good as his word, he did manage to walk, well, and it was more of a stagger to Harper’s eye back to his bed without assistance. As far as Harper was concerned this was a good thing, mainly because Harper did not think that he would have been able to carry him at all, even if he had been sober.

He half expected Rhade to fall asleep immediately instead he lay slumped on top of the bed on his back with his arms spread out, “Come, here,” he said gruffly.

“Why?”

“As if you even have to ask?”

Harper sat on the edge of the bed, feeling at the side of his neck where a muscle twitch still flared up every now and then from the last time they’d ah, slept together.

Not that he minded really, mainly because not only was Telemachus Rhade the only one would talk to him without yelling at him since arriving on Seefra, but it was nice that someone cared. In the back of his mind, Harper thought, “Sometimes I might beg to differ on the exact nature that caring took, but then, who am I to complain.’  
Rhade sat up and took the smaller man into his arms and began to caress the top of his head, soothing the tension out of him.

In his own mind he was never quite sure how their relationship had not come to this or what Dylan or even Beka might think of it, nor did him much care at the moment. Beka was already on his case for his drinking and while his physiology pretty much guaranteed that might not get drunk it did make him feel a bit maudlin.

“Question,” Harper muttered at one point.

“Shoot,” Rhade replied.

“Is this a hug or a headlock?

“Can’t it be both?”

Harper burst out laughing.


End file.
